In My Dreams
by Rachel.In.Wonderlandx3
Summary: Ha Ha! You tripped!" My 8 year old brother, Garrett, said. But he knew nothing about my dreams. Ok, I'm sorry, I still haven't told you about my self. My name is Oakleigh. I see death the day before it happens in my dreams.


**In My Dreams**

"No!" I yelled. There lay my dad in the hallway. Dead. A heart attack strikes again. I sat straight up in my bed, gasping for my breath. Even though that was my first dream of death, I still had it every half a year.

"Oakleigh!" My mom yelled from outside my bedroom, knocking on my door.

"Come in, Mom!" I said. The door opened, leaving my mom in the door way. She ran over to my bunk bed that I was on, on the top.

"Are you ok? Did you have another dream? What was it about?" My mom asked worried.

"Mom, I'm fine! I just had the dream about dad again." I said.

"Oh, Well, That's good." My mom said. "Did you have another dream? Is anyone dying today?"

"No one that I know of." I said.

"Ok. Well, get dressed and come down for breakfast." My mom walked out of my room and down the stairs.

I put on a pair of salmon pink skinnys, a yellow fitted tee and a knit pink vest. I walked out of my room, took one step down the stairs, tripped, and fell. I was so used to it, I barely felt a thing. I picked my self up and walked to my seat at the dining table.

"Ha, Ha! You tripped!" My 8 year old brother, Garrett, said. But he knew nothing about my dreams. Ok, I'm sorry, I still haven't told you about myself. My name is Oakleigh. I see death the day before it happens in my dreams.

* * *

"Oakleigh!" My teacher, Mr Darsh (alot of students call him Mr. Harsh because he is so strict), yelled at me and snapped a ruler on my desk. I was daydreaming, again. RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! Saved by the bell. I rushed out to the lunch tables and found my best friend, Brinley.

"Hey, Oak!" She said when she saw me.

"Oakleigh, Will you go out with me?" Jake, the dumbest jock in the school, stepped in and asked.

"Sorry, Jake, I'm taken." I apoligized. Oh, and I kinda left something out. I'm one of the most popular girls at my school.....

I walked over to Brinley, who noticed my outfit.

"Had the dream about your dad, again?" She asked. Brinley and Mom were the only ones who knew about my dreams.

"Yeah." I replied, tugging on my vest.

"Did you have any other dreams?" Brinley asked.

"Yep. But I told my mom I didn't, though." I said.

"Ohmigosh, who's dying?" Brinley asked, worried.

"Just some guy I saw at Baskin Robbins." I replied.

"Oh. How is he going to die?" She asked.

"Heart attack. In Baskin Robbins." I said, flatly.

"When?"

"Around 3:30, after school."

"Wanna stop talking about it?"

"Yes! Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Babe." My boyfriend, Tyler, said, walking over to me. "Why do you wear that outfit, like, every half a year?"

"Um... Personal reason." I said quickly. Even though Tyler was my boyfriend, I still couldn't tell him my secret.

"Ok, ok." He said. "Not liking the secret keeping, but, whatever. I'm a good guy. I'm gonna go catch up with Jake." With that, Tyler kissed me and ran over to Jake. I turned to Brinley.

"Let's just lay on the grass and talk." I said.

"Oakleigh Carrie Josond, What did you do?" Brinley asked.

"Nothing!" I said, playing along. "I just.... want to talk."

* * *

"Should I break up with Tyler?" I asked. "I don't like keeping things from him."

"I don't know! I only broke up with Kyle because he didn't act like a real boyfriend. And I heard Tyler does... bad things when girls break up with him." Brinley Shivered.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked. Brinley rolled over, facing me, her head held up by her hand, leaning on her elbow. The sun shined on her face. Sometimes I was so jealous of her. Her glossy brown waves versus my loose blonde ringlets, I always like her hair better. With that and her tanned skin, she looked so pretty. And her additude was nothing like mine. I could be exclusive alot, Brinley was sweet and bubbly. I couldn't believe more boys like me over her.

"Isn't that scary?" Brinley asked as I came back to reality.

"I'm sorry, What'd you say? I was... distracted." I said.

"I heard that the last girl who broke up with Tyler, Ari, was seriously injured. By Tyler." Brinley said.

"No, he didn't." I said.

"Yes, he did!" He hurt her!" RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

"You don't know that!" I said. "You heard it. Ugh! Spanish class, here I come."

"Can't I, like, sneak into spanish with you? I'm not in the mood for science!" Brinley complained.

"Don't worry! Mr. Harsh has an easy class today." I assured.

"Ok, bye." Brinley said, flatly.

* * *

"Hoy, van a ver una pelicula, en ingles, llamada Fiddler on the Roof." My spanish teacher, Sra. Alvarez, said. Aw, great. Half way through the movie, I felt my seafoam green covered enV 2 vibrate. I took it out and read the text I had recieved.

BranchOfABrinley: Can I sleepover 2nite?

OakTree3: Uh, sure. I'll text my mom rite now.

OakTree3 is hidden.

BranchOfABrinley: Won't ur mom care that ur texting during class?

OakTree3 is back.

OakTree3: Nope! And u can sleepover.

BranchOfABrinley: Cool!

BranchOfABrinley is gone.

OakTree3 is gone.

The bell rang, ending school. Brinley and I walked out of our class rooms and started walking home.

"Can we go somewhere before we go home?" Brinley asked.

"Sure, where?" I asked her.

Brinley looked down. "Baskin Robbins."


End file.
